A Meaningless Love
by clouds of lullaby
Summary: Minako ponders on her past as she thinks about her luck with love. She’s supposed to be the sailor scout of Love, how come she could never find any love?


**Authors Note –** Another one shot! Oh yeah! I cant seem to write stories with chapters even though I wish I could. This doesn't really have a set time it takes place, all I know its somewhere near the whole hotaru thing. (I'm sorry I cant spell her name!) I've liked Sailor Moon for a long time and ever since I saw Sailor Venus she has been my favorite character! I was interested in the whole Sailor V thing, so I guess she just kind of grew on me! So here it goes!

**Plot Summary –** Minako ponders on her past as she thinks about her luck with love. She's supposed to be the sailor scout of Love, how come she could never find any love?

**Title - **A meaningless love

Minako walked down the empty streets as the sun slowly began to set in the distance. She had left Artemis with the other girls, she just wanted to be alone. She didn't really want to talk about her problems. She thoughts about her earlier encounter with Jamie. She use to play volleyball with him until she took her trip to England, then everything had to change!

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Minako!" Jamie called as he waved at her from the gym, a volleyball had wondered it way over to Minako's feet. _

"_Hey Jamie!" Minako said as she picked the ball up and swiftly passed it back to the charcoal haired boy. Minako giggled a little as he smiled at her._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Jamie asked as he stared down at the volleyball in his hands. He whirled it around between his hands as he waited for the blonde haired girl to answer._

"_Sure anything, Jamie!" Minako said as she watched the ball spin between his hands. What could he possibly want to ask? _

"_Why did you stop playing volleyball after you came back from England?" Jamie asked as he abruptly stopped the ball in-between his hands and looked down at Minako. Sadness filled her eyes as she stared down at the ground unable to look at her former teammate. There was so much that she figured out when she was in England. Like Sailor V and Sailor Venus, life pretty much finally caught up to her._

"_I don't know, I guess life just caught up to me" Minako sadly whispered as she felt the boys eyes staring down upon her. She felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as she looked up and smiled at the boy._

"_Yeah, I wish you were still on the team! You were an amazing player Minako! I remember the way you use to stop the ball!" Jamie said as he looked towards the sky and smiled as he remember the days that she was still on the team. Minako remembered too, how she would dive for the ball and then flip to make sure she didn't fall over. It was an amazing sight but, not anymore._

"_Me too, I miss being on the team" Minako said as she looked down at the dirt again. A breeze slightly swayed her hair as she waited for Jamie to break the silence. _

"_Well I better get back to practice!" Jamie said as he waved goodbye to Minako and ran back into the gym, so he could continue. Minako took a deep breath and continued walking away from the school_

_End Flashback_

Minako continued to walk down the darkened streets as the thought of Jamie refused to go away. Why did love never work out for her, because she was a Sailor scout? Ever since she came back from England love never worked out. It started in England when she was sailor V with that one boy, Tim? Her heart was broken when she saw him with her friend. Then Jamie, how come love would never work out?

"Maybe I should quit for a little while" Minako told herself as she stopped under a lamp post, the rays of light making her hair shine as the wind blew slightly. She couldn't think that way! The scouts needed her! But every girl needs to have love in her life right?

"What's my life for?" Minako asked herself as she felt another waved of wind hit her. She started to walk back knowing that it was getting late. Maybe Jamie was till at the gym. Maybe she should go and talk to him, confess her feelings! Minako's pace had quickened slightly as her heart started to beat faster. Maybe this would work out! Maybe Jamie felt the same way!

"Don't get your hopes up Minako" she quietly told herself as her pace slowed and another wave of sadness and hopelessness swept over her. What if Jamie didn't feel the same way, what if he already had a girlfriend. Minako slowly walked down the streets towards her school. So many thoughts came across her as she saw the gym windows lit up in the night. Minako ran her hand through her hair to straighten it, fixed her bow and brushed her clothes off. Minako started to get nervous as she walked towards the bright door. She looked through the opened door and saw Jamie practicing his serves. He was alone meaning it would be perfect for Minako to confess her feelings. If she could summon up the courage to do so. She turned around took a deep breath.

"Come on Minako you can do this! Even if he doesn't feel the same way you can still be friends! Come on Minako!" She whispered to herself as she tried to summon up the courage. It was working but Minako faced the gym and walked in.

"J…amie?" Minako whispered to no one as she saw a girl kiss him lightly on the cheek and turn towards to small cry.

"Minako?" Jamie said as he took a huge gulp of air and looked to his girlfriend and then back at Minako.

"Who's this Jamie?" the girl next to him asked as she glared at Minako, she probably didn't trust her at all. What was she afraid of, at least Love was on her side!

"Mina…." Jamie started but Minako had already ran through the door and into the dark night again. She let a tear fall down her face, which she normally would have never done but the pain inside was just too over whelming. How come love never worked out for her? How come she couldn't have just a normal life? How come, How come nothing ever worked out the way she wanted it to? Minako slowly came to a stop and buried her tears in her forearm.

"I..i… I never….s…should have gone t…th..there!" Minako cried to herself as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey pretty girl, whacha crying for?" Artamis asked as he pushed a bouquet of towards Minako. She caught the flowers and let more tears fall down her face. She could smell the strong scent of flowers as she stared up at Artemis. Her eyes were sore from crying and rubbing away the tears.

"Oh Artemis!" Minako smiled as she looked up at the smiling cat.

"Could you like to go to the ball with me?" Artemis asked as Minako's smile grew wider. Maybe love could wait a little longer.

**Authors Note – **Okay I don't know if that was very good but please review! I'm sorry if Minako seemed out of character but I needed her to fit in to the end! Oh well, please review and leave feedback! Thank you!


End file.
